Prince of Blood
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: When one year old harry is dropped at the Dursleys his world is changed forever. He doesnt become what Dumbledore wants. he becomes something no one thought possible. He became a true warrior of the night.


**_The Prince of Blood_**

**_By: Winged Seer Wolf_**

When one year old harry is dropped at the dursleys his world is changed forever. He doesnt become what dumbledore wants. he becomes something no one thought possible. He became a true warrior of the night.

**_C1: Being Taken and Lineage Revealed_**

When Albus Dumbledore left the blanket-wrapped bundle of Harry James Potter on the doorstep of Number Four, Privet Drive, he had _no_ idea how, at the exact same moment he just left with little more than four words of luck, the entire future would be changed…

For, as night rolled in and a soft breeze blew across the blanket, baby Harry clenching his tiny hand around the letter that had been left with him, for the second time that night, the lights in Privet Drive suddenly flickered in and out of life. At the same time, a cold breeze added to the wind that already blew across the street and, from one end, a thick, almost _impossible-_to-explain mist began to roll down the street, coming to a halt outside Number Four.

As the mist ran over the lights along the street and the window panes of the houses, a thick frost covered their glassy casings like Jack Frost had paid a visit over the time it took for the mist to arrive. A cat that had slunk into one of the gardens looking for a late-night hunt suddenly turned and retreated with a yowl as the mist gathered around Number Four.

Then, from within the mist, a beautiful, haunting figure emerged: it looked like an olden-times carriage like one that would be found in Tudor times, but this carriage was encased in blackness and held only a single blue-flame lantern on one side where a hooded, cloaked driver guided the steeds that pushed the carriage along. And, speaking of the steeds, nothing like them had ever been seen not only in Privet Drive, but in the United Kingdom or the known world.

Their coats were as black as night and each of them were restrained by black reins with silver markings every few inches along the materials: their eyes were a cold, eerie shade of electric blue and their manes were purest white, as though contrasting the darkness they seemed to represent. When they struck the earth with their hooves, these mystical creatures left trails of ice and frost along the ground and, when they snorted, they released icy clouds of breath into the air.

Stopping in front of Number Four, the driver of the carriage pulled on the reins before he turned his masked face and rapped twice on the carriage: from the inside, the door opened and two figures emerged. One was a tall, proud-looking gentleman with slick silver hair that was tied back like a braid over one shoulder; his eyes were piercing blue, though they were slightly narrower than a human's. His facial profile would remind someone of a nobleman as he seemed to have been sculpted from purest materials, his only exclusion to that being a three-pronged spiral on the left side of his neck just below his left ear.

Dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a long coat that seemed to billow around him, the man also exuded darkness and power as he stepped down onto the ground, stopping only once to turn and offer his hand to his companion, the nails of the companion long, sharp and painted with blood-red nail polish.

His companion, unlike the man, had jet-black hair with a few highlights of red like blood in her wavy hair, her eyes were the same electric blue color and her face as pale as polished marble; she was dressed in a black full-length gown with a shawl covering her shoulders, a silver brooch on one wrist while her neck also bore a choker with a black raven holding the clasp together.

As she stepped down onto the ground, the woman turned to the driver before she told him, "Wait here, this won't take long."

"Yes, Mistress," the driver replied, watching as his two passengers moved across the garden and up to the house, where they stopped and looked down at the baby sleeping soundly on the doorstep.

Turning his eyes on his companion, the man took a deep breath before he asked, "Are you sure of this, my dear? What if the signs are wrong?"

"They are not, my love," the woman replied, her formal voice hinted by a slight French accent, "Because of the actions of the blind one, this child will be raised in ignorance, fear and weakness. He cannot be allowed to be raised ignorant of his destiny. Therefore, to save both him and his future, we shall take him and make him our son."

"But…" argued the man, his eyes now on the child as he added, "If he were to become our son, he would have to become…"

"Yes," agreed his companion, "The heir to the throne: and we shall raise him to be such while allowing him to have his life: the Clans shall support this decision and we shall have him personally anointed by the Queen."

"_If_what you say is true, Selene," the man remarked, watching as the woman picked up the blanket and, taking the letter from the bundle, she scowled before throwing it into the mist where it froze over and cracked into little more than flakes of snow, "He will still need to be tested: even with the Queen's blessing, the Trial will decide whether he is worthy…and what about his aging? They will try and call out to him when he reaches eleven years old."

"I know," Selene agreed, turning to walk back to the carriage while she talked, "But what choice do we have, Dante? Leave a child to a fate of lies and deceit or give him a life where his word will be law and his power will be great? If it were you, my husband, and I had _not_ saved you from the Great Fire's burning death, would you have turned out any differently?"

"No," admitted Dante, "But I would have died: this child, Harry Potter, will live."

"Yes," Selene agreed, "But he would live in isolation and hatred rather than the love and care of our nations: you may _want_ me to ignore this, dear husband, but I cannot…not when the signs have spoken and the fate of many rests in one hand whom others would state _has_ to die for the Greater Good."

With a sigh of resignation, Dante extended his hand and gently brushed a strand of Harry's hair away from his eyes, revealing the lightning-bolt scar that, just a short while back, Albus Dumbledore had said he would have for the rest of his life.

"Do we change him, then? In name as well as species?"

"He will still be known as Harry," Selene answered, gently brushing the baby's hair aside as she explained, "But to the Clans, he will be Lucien Michal Delacroix: we will let him age a while as we teach him about our world, but, once he's of age, we shall let the Queen turn him and make him what he will one day be…no matter what challenges stand in his way."

Reaching the carriage, Selene looked once at the house before she climbed into the carriage with Dante by her side; seating herself down, Selene gently ran a finger over the scar on Harry's brow before she whispered, "You are born for greatness, Harry: for you will be more than any human and…any vampire. You will be the newest Prince of the Clans and, when you're ready for the title, you shall become the one, true Blood Emperor, the Vampire King…and we'll be there for you and with you every step of the way, I promise you this."

Then, as the door closed behind them, Selene felt the carriage rumble beneath them before they took off back into the mists that had brought them here in the first place.

Leaving Number Four, and a certain family of magic-hating Muggles, none the wiser as to how their own lives had just been changed for the good of everyone they wouldn't meet or the world they now no longer got involved in.

In fact, it was like the events of this night hadn't happened for them at all…

_**-Prince of the Blood-**_

Far away from Privet Drive, Selene and Dante carried Harry from the carriage that arrived at a large castle that was set against a backdrop of an eternal night sky and a blood red moon glittering in the sky.

Selene, who was carrying Harry, walked with Dante up the steps of the castle and into the main foyer. The inside of the castle had dark carpets and had portraits and artifacts from numerous places and times. Along the walls were black armored guards holding staves and were silent as the trio passed by and walked up the stairs.

The trio soon stood before a set of double doors. They were escorted into the room by several guards. The room behind the doors was a white marbled room that was lit by torches and across the room were two white marble thrones. The throne to the left had a statue the same color as the throne. The statue was of a male teenager upon the cusp o0f manhood.

From the look of the teenager, he had short hair and wore ancient clothing from the Mayan period. The throne on the right though, was different. The woman ensconced in the throne was a caramel skinned woman with piercing green eyes that were covered in black eye shadow and above them; the woman had thin eyebrows with black lines that made her eye brows follow the curve of her eyelids.

She had long black hair and wore a headdress that was a crown like piece that ended in an upside down spade –like on a playing card. The headdress was a sandy brown color and had sapphires embed in several places. Around her neck she wore a bluish/sandy brown/gold collar that had several jewel attachments that anchored a large piece of metal that acted like a brassiere.

On her upper arms, she wore a silver band that had black cloth with silver fastenings attached. On her wrists she wore a dull silver arm band. On her lower body she wore a thick belt like piece that was square and was black, and gold in alternating settings and had red jewels set in the center of each square setting. Along the front of the belt was a long pinnacle flag like piece that was the same mix of color as the headband. Under the belt she wore a black skirt that reached her ankles.

Selene, who was holding Harry along with Dante kneeled before the woman. "Your Majesty." They murmured as Harry looked around the room as best he could.

"Why do you come before me?" the queen asked.

"We come before you great majesty to anoint this child as one of us?" Selene replied.

"Why this child, Selene?" the queen asked.

"Because, your majesty you have but to taste his blood and you'll see the truth of the matter." Selene replied as the queen stood from her throne and stepped towards Selene who handed Harry to her.

The queen looked down at Harry who was looking at her with such intensity in his silver-ice blue eyes that came alive under the light of the full moon that was shining down upon him and the queen. She then took a sharp fingernail and sliced across the palm of Harry's hand and lifted it to her mouth and drank a few drops of his blood.

At that moment, the queen's green eyes clouded over and she began to see what made him so special. After a few moments, she regained herself and handed Harry back to Selene. The two vampires waited for her to speak.

"What did you see your majesty?" Dante asked.

"I saw, two boys kneel before me and swear the oaths of the Death Dealers, and a name for the unfamiliar boy. The name was Damian Delacroix. I also saw that Damian was a born vampire the same age as this child. I also saw his eyes change from icy blue to black sclera with sliver and icy blue eyes. I saw a fiery goblet and a shadow with red eyes behind it along with a green skull and snake which copied itself three times. But this child is more than that. " The queen replied.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked curiously.

"This child is the son of two of Elders, and through them the last direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus.(1)" The queen replied as Selene and Dante gasped.

"Which two Elders?" Dante asked.

"Lucien of the Lycan Clan in Hungary and Sonja of the Hungarian Clan. Whose father is Viktor of the Hungarian Clan." The queen stated.

"Then what must we do? Surely the Hungarian Clan and the Lycan's will want him back?" Selene questioned.

"I will personally send for both of them and keep them abreast of the situation. As for now, this child whose name shall be Lucien Corvinus, shall remain in your care." The queen said.

"Then it seems the way is chosen, my queen." Dante said.

"What do you mean Dante?" The queen asked.

"The temporal gate must be activated and this place set under its sway. Lucien and Damian will age at the normal rate and be turned by you at seventeen, but to the outside world fourteen years will have passed, but they shall be seventeen." Dante replied.

"You know the law Dante. The last time the gate was used it led to a war. Its is only to be used under the strictest of circumstances." The queen said.

"I know that your majesty, but it is the only way for the child to gain knowledge and strength in the shortest amount of time without resorting to having him grow up normally." Dante replied

"Very well." The queen sighed before she continued."This plan has merit. Lucien and Damian shall be bound by blood as twins. Lucien will be the older of the two. They shall come before me on their seventeenth birthday and join my guard." The queen commanded.

"What about Lucien's magical schooling?" Selene asked.

"I shall do it. Neither Lucien or Damian is to set foot outside the Shadow Lands." The queen replied before she dismissed them. The two bowed before the queen and left the room.

The queen turned to the other throne. "What do you think my love?" the queen asked the statue. The statue turned towards her.

"I think that we're doing the right thing, Lavinia. This child shall take my place as king along with all my power and lead our nation into a new era." The statue replied.

"You might be right, Michal. The child's blood is singing with power. The old mortal shall not know what hit him when we make our appearance with his so called 'chosen one'." Lavinia replied as the living statue of Michal turned back and faced forward.

Lavinia then scribbled out two messages out on two pieces of parchment and whistled. She didn't have to wait long as two ravens appeared and as she tied the scrolls to their legs the whispered their destinations and with a caw, the two ravens winged their way to Hungary.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**What will happen now that vampires control Hadrian's destiny?**_

"_**What will Dumbledore do when Hadrian and his family make an appearance? **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Next chapter: Oaths and the Goblet of Fire **_

_**Warning: next chapter will have a massive time skip. Lucien and Damian will be seventeen in both age and looks due to the temporal gate use. All of Lucien's canon year mates will be fourteen. Lucien's magical training and vampiric training will be in flashbacks. **_

_**AN: The reason why there is switching back between Harry and Lucien is because Selene and Dante came up with a name without knowing that the name that was chosen was the child true name until the queen confirmed it. **_

_**(1) Corvinus is stressed as Cor-Vee-Nus. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x- **_


End file.
